Stories: Her Anti-Sidekick...?
Story written by: Chilly Bean BAM!, Redfork2000 & PeaVZ108 Synopsis Corolla tries to find a sidekick herself, before stumbling across a new person she's never seen before. However, will this "sidekick" be a good pick? Cast *Richard *Torchy *Kernely *Tomato Joe *Meagan Mint *Samantha *Pealy *Jay *Blovy *Veronica *Corolla *Melody *Green Shadow *Bonk Choy *Re-Peat Moss *Dark Green Shadow *Starcade *Test Subject Blue *Pink Angel *The Gemstones *Captain Blowhole *Re-Peat Boss *Red Fork *Blue Ocean *Blast *Tommy *Bright Spark *Twi-bot *Payton Piranha *Johnny McSplat Plot It's 11:00 AM in Echo Creek. Nothing's going on right now, as it seems. The streets are quiet, plus there's seemly no villains attacking. Corolla is walking down the streets, without any worries at all. However, her trip is interrupted when she hears noise coming from somewhere. So then she sets off to investigate the noise. Corolla then sees Red Fork and Blue Ocean fighting Captain Blowhole from a distance. *Corolla: Wait, what's going on?! Red Fork moves quickly from side to side, dodging attacks at high speed, before ramming into Captain Blowhole. * Red Fork: Give up! Just because Captain Red Shell isn't here right now doesn't mean you'll have a chance to get away with your plans. * Captain Blowhole: And just what makes you think for even a second I would give up? As powerful as you are on land, you stand no chance against the captain of the electric dolphin army! Captain Blowhole shoots electric water jets from his blowhole at Red Fork and Blue Ocean, while slashing at them with his sword. Blue Ocean makes a forcefield around the two of them, protecting them from Captain Blowhole's attacks. * Red Fork: Good timing! * Blue Ocean: Thanks. * Red Fork: Now let's end this battle smoothly with a combo move! Ready pal? * Blue Ocean: Ready when you are! * Red Fork: Magic Combo! Red Fork and Blue Ocean put their horns together, and create a powerful magic combo together, which they shoot directly at Captain Blowhole. Captain Blowhole quickly gets severely damaged by the magic combo, but he is not ready to give up yet. *Corolla: Whoa! *Captain Blowhole: Grrrrrrrr...that's it! Army, it's time to take over! Get them at once! Captain Blowhole's electric dolphin army emerge from their positions, before charging towards Red Fork and Blue Ocean at once. Blue Ocean creates the forcefield around the two of them, while Red Fork fights his way through the dolphin army, dishing out heavy damage while under the protection of Blue Ocean's forcefield. The fight goes on, and eventually the electric dolphin army is defeated. * Captain Blowhole: What? This can't be! * Red Fork: Oh, it sure can be, Captain Blowhole! * Blue Ocean: Together we're much stronger! * Red Fork: Yeah. I'm already a powerful fighter, but with my pal Blue Ocean here to help me, there's nothing we can't do! * Captain Blowhole: Doesn't matter, you'll pay for this! I'll be back, and you'll be crying for your lives! Electric dolphins, retreat! Captain Blowhole and his electric dolphin army retreat. Corolla sees that Blue Ocean is Red Fork's sidekick. *Corolla: Hmm...oh well, I guess I'll just keep walking. Corolla continues walking, but then she sees Blast and Tommy fighting Payton Piranha. * Payton Piranha: Oh, I'm not done with you yet, Blast! Blast flies into Payton Piranha, punching him. * Payton Piranha: Agh! Oh, you'll see when I... (gets punched from behind) Payton looks behind, and sees it was Tommy. * Payton Piranha: Ok, no more games! Blast and Tommy look at each other, before they start spamming punches and attacks on Payton Piranha. Payton Piranha takes a lot of damage, and then decides to try something different. He dashes towards Blast, with the idea of attacking him with his teeth. However, Tommy sees this and blocks off the attack with his frisbee shield. * Blast: That was a close one. Thanks Tommy! * Tommy: No problem! * Blast: Ready to finish him off? * Tommy: Ready to finish him off! Tommy and Blast fly. Tommy grabs Blast, and starts spinning like a top. Payton looks, confused by what they're doing. Tommy continues to spin Blast around, before he suddenly tosses Blast at Payton Piranha. Blast extends his fists in front of him, delivering a one-hit knockout on Payton Piranha. * Payton Piranha: What just happened? (falls unconscious) * Tommy: Yeah! We did it! * Blast: I couldn't have done it without you, Tommy. A couple of Payton's piranhas see Payton unconscious, and carry him back to Dr. Zack's base. Corolla sees that Tommy is Blast's sidekick. *Corolla: *to herself* Well, looks like I'll just... Corolla continues walking around. At another spot, she sees Green Shadow, Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss fighting Johnny McSplat. * Green Shadow: It's over, Johnny! (shoots peas at Johnny McSplat) * Re-Peat Moss: Let's take down that TRICKY inkling! (does karate kicks to Johnny McSplat) * Bonk Choy: (punches Johnny McSplat) This little leafy went to market. (punches him again) This little leafy stayed home. (punches him yet again) This little leafy had roast beef. (punches him yet yet again) This little leafy had none. And you're about to cry "wee wee wee" all the way home! Bonk Choy spins around, before dealing a roundabout punch to Johnny McSplat. * Johnny McSplat: Ugh! Oh yeah? Well this inkling has a gun! Johnny McSplat starts shooting with his ink gun at Bonk Choy. * Bonk Choy: And this vegetable has friends! Take that! * Re-Peat Moss: Ooh! That burn was TRICKY! Bonk Choy continues punching Johnny McSplat, while Re-Peat Moss continues laying karate kicks on him. Green Shadow also shoots peas at Johnny McSplat from a distance. * Johnny McSplat: Agh! Three against one just ain't fair! Johnny McSplat takes out another ink gun, and aims one at Green Shadow and another at Re-Peat Moss, and starts shooting. Green Shadow blocks the ink attacks with an ice wall, before Bonk Choy throws Re-Peat Moss towards Johnny McSplat from behind the ice wall, as Re-Peat Moss lands on Johnny McSplat while doing a karate chop at him. Johnny McSplat is overwhelmed with attacks, until finally, he is defeated. * Green Shadow: Good job, team. We did it. * Re-Peat Moss: Yeah! * Bonk Choy: "Ink" your face! Ha ha, get it? * Johnny McSplat: Bad pun, dude, bad pun. You guys might've won this time, but just wait until next time! Johnny McSplat flees. *Corolla: *to herself* Why do I feel like I need a sidekick now? Eh...I'm outta here. Corolla continues walking. Suddenly, she hears a machine exploding. She turns around and sees Bright Spark sitting on a pile of metal scraps. * Bright Spark: Agh! This useless piece of metal! * Twi-bot: (comes to Bright Spark) It's ok, Bright Spark. We'll try again soon. * Bright Spark: Ugh... * Twi-bot: Here, allow me to assist you. Twi-bot helps Bright Spark come out of the metal scraps, and together they go back to Bright Spark's base. * Bright Spark: Sometimes I wonder what I'd do without you. * Twi-bot: It's hard to imagine. *Corolla: *to herself* Oh, come on! Even villains have sidekicks too?! Corolla goes to the nearest bench and sits on it. *Corolla: I'm getting pretty tired of this... However, Corolla eventually realizes that sidekicks can be helpful. *Corolla: Wait...a sidekick is better than none...y'know what? I'll find one. Corolla begins searching for a sidekick. On her search, she accidentally bumps into another girl. *Corolla: Whoops, sorry! *???: It's okay. *Corolla: You don't look really familiar here...who are you? *???: I'm Melody Emerald. *Corolla: Wait, you're a gemstone like me? *Melody: Yep! *Corolla: How did you turn into a freak like me? *Melody: It's private information. *Corolla: Huh... *Melody: What's your name? *Corolla: Corolla. *Melody: Interesting name... *Corolla: Thanks! *Melody: You're welcome. *Corolla: Also, before I bumped into you, I was looking for a sidekick. A sidekick that will be a significant help in battles. *Melody: Hmm...actually, I do have superpowers! *Corolla: Whoa, really? You seem like the best sidekick! So...is it official that you're joining me? Melody thinks for a bit. *Melody: I'm not sure...but there's this one girl I really... *Corolla: Who? *Melody: ...Eh, forget about that. I'm joining! *Corolla: Yay! This means that we can do anything together! *Melody: Yeah, it does mean that! The two hug each other. *Corolla: *sigh* This is one of the best days of my life. *Melody: Mine too. *Corolla: Hey, I have an idea! Why not come over to one of my friends' house? *Melody: Who? *Corolla: Richard. He's a plant swordfighter that has recently dealt with a couple teenagers. *Melody: Ah, I see. The two walk to Richard's house. At there... *Richard: Has anything changed so far? *Kernely: Not really to me. *Torchy: Nah...though I'm thinking about getting a girlfriend. *Richard: Huh. *Veronica: Where's Corolla? Somebody is knocking on the door. *Richard: Actually, I think that might be her. Richard opens the door, and it's Corolla and Melody. *Richard: Hey, Coro- wait, who's this? *Corolla: Oh, it's my new sidekick. Meet Melody Emerald! *Melody: So you're Richard? *Richard: Yep. *Melody: Huh...nice to meet you. *shakes Richard's hand* *Kernely: Huh, she's pretty interesting already. How did you meet her? *Corolla: Well, I accidentally bumped into her while I was searching for a sidekick. *Kernely: Okay, and... *Corolla: She told me that she's another gemstone like me! *Kernely: Wait, you're a gemstone?! *Corolla: Yep! *Kernely: *scratches her head* Gee, I thought you were a human for the entire time since I met you! *Richard: Me too. *Veronica: Hey, I have an idea! Why not show your sidekick to the others, like Starcade? *Corolla: Yeah, good idea! *Melody: Who's Starcade? *Corolla: Oh, she's one of the members of the Locked Room Gang. *Melody: Okay then. *Richard: You're forgetting about lunch. *Corolla: Oopsie! The gang eats lunch first, before heading out to wherever Green Shadow and the others are. * Bonk Choy: Wait, who's that? * Green Shadow: That's Richard and his friends. They're coming over here, I think. * Bonk Choy: No, I mean, who's...THAT? (points at Melody) *Corolla: Oh, hey guys! That's my new sidekick Melody Emerald. *Green Shadow: Melody Emerald? *Emma Emerald: Wait, what?! What is she doing here?! *Corolla: What's driving you cross, Emma? *Melody: Actually, I lost princess to her, but I don't really care about it anymore. I tried to grow the biggest tree, but it was a failure. *Corolla: Huh...are you angry at her? *Melody: No, no I'm not. *Emma Emerald: But she once broke the golden rule of the Emerald Kingdom by attempting to burn down my tree! *Diana Diamond: Emma, please calm down. *Emma Emerald: (takes deep breaths) So what is Melody doing here? *Melody: I'm Corolla's sidekick...I honestly apologize for everything. *Emma Emerald: Really? You don't sound honest. *Sean Sapphire: How did you become her sidekick anyway? *Melody: So, here's what happened: I was walking down the streets of this city, when I accidentally bumped into Corolla. She then soon offered me to join her, and we're now able to fight against villains easier! *Sean Sapphire: Wait, just like that? *Toby Topaz: Are you sure this is a good idea, Corolla? *Gary Garnet: Besides Emma and Diana, none of us actually know much about her. *Corolla: So far, there hasn't been any bad actions she's done, other than the tree wreckage and all that. Don't worry though, she has apologized. *Toby Topaz: Okay? *Red Ruby: I'm with Emma on this one, this sounds too good to be true. *Sean Sapphire: How would you know she hasn't done anything bad? You know, besides what she did to Emma and her kingdom. *Melody: I did almost nothing bad, I promise. *Red Ruby: That sounds like something a villain would say! *Amelia Amethyst: Come on, Red, no need to accuse her. I'm sure she might really just want to be Corolla's sidekick. *Red Ruby: Hmph! I don't know. *Amelia Amethyst: Besides, I think it's great that Corolla has one! Think about how much she suffered back in the Amethyst Kingdom! *Red Ruby: Well, I never knew about Corolla until the day I found out she was with Richard and his friends, so I can't think about that. *Amelia Amethyst: Oh. *Richard: So anything new, guys? *Toby Topaz: Nope. *Amelia Amethyst: Not really. *Red Ruby: Why are you asking this now? I'm still deciding if Melody is trustworthy. *Richard: I just wanted to see if anything has changed. *Amelia Amethyst: Not much, really. *Richard: Hey, anyone in for a sleepover at my house? *Kernely: Yep! *Richard: *pointing to Green Shadow and the others* Them, not you. *Green Shadow: No thanks. Not after what happened the last time we had sleepovers at Gerald's house. *Bonk Choy: I'd love to, but Green Shadow says no. *Starcade: No thanks for me too. *Toby Topaz: I'm cool with that though. *Amelia Amethyst: Me too! *Sean Sapphire: We could sure use a sleepover! *Gary Garnet: Not exactly the brightest idea but it works. *Richard: Okay... *Corolla: Wait...Gerald's house? What happened there? *Starcade: If only you experienced an overflow of roommates in one house... *Green Shadow: Well, yes, that's exactly what happened. *Richard: That is a lot. *Corolla: Oh... I guess you can come along, Gemstones. *Gemstones: Hooray! *Kernely: Let's go to Richard's house. Sure, even though it might crowd a bit, at least there's a few spots where you can sleep. *Richard: Yep! Anyways, let's go! *to Green Shadow and her sidekicks, Dark Green Shadow, Starcade, and her sidekicks* Oh, and see you later! Most of the gang goes to Richard's house for hanging out and a sleepover. * Amelia Amethyst: So, what do you guys want to do? *Kernely: Actually, hold on. *checks a watch* It's getting late, so... *Melody: Oh, I'm ready! *prepares to go to sleep* *Kernely: Not now! *Melody: That was a joke, that was a joke. *gets up* Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 Category:Stories by Chilly Bean BAM! Category:Stories by Redfork2000